


A Lack Of Certainty

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two 100-word Wincest drabbles. A different flavor entirely from the happier <a href="http://halfshellvenus.livejournal.com/45889.html">"Dreams of Innocence"</a>-- these are the angsty drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lack Of Certainty

**Author's Note:**

> These, and several other wonderful drabbles, came about as a result of a 10-Drabble-Request Meme, allowing visitors to choose drabble type, pairing and a prompt word (if desired). Details for each are below. These two are unrelated Wincest glimpses.

x-x-x-x-x

**Built On ‘Now’** (for **poisontaster**. Sam/Dean smut)

“Harder, Dean!”

Sam’s voice is hoarse, a push of unfocused desire. He is a taut expanse of skin underneath Dean’s belly, pulling him inside and against and _closer_ with each shove of his hand on Dean’s hip.

Surely he must _want_ this, the way he urges Dean to just _take_ him. Dean’s never sure but when Sam asks, how can he say _No?_ Dean’s heart is hope, his body promise…

 _He wants it now,_ Dean thinks. That’s all he can count on. Sam’s kiss makes the skin prickle along Dean’s back, and Dean thinks _Yes_ and just thrusts on home.

 

 **Defiance** (for **wenchpixie**. Post-Shadows Dean/Sam smut with aggressive broken!Dean)

Sam climbs in before the lights are off, pressing close as Dean turns away.

“Don’t do this to me, Sam.”

“You’re still thinking about what I said before.”

“Everything I have—every _fucking thing I am_ —is yours, and you have never even cared.”

“You’re my brother, Dean. My life.”

“I’m the one you’ll always leave.”

“But I’m still yours.” Sam’s hand flows knowingly across Dean’s chest. “Make me feel it,” Sam murmurs into a kiss.

So Dean pushes—forces—his mark inside Sam. Anger and anxiety spur him harder/faster/deeper, and he finishes in an explosion of heartache and revenge.

 

_\-------- fin --------_


End file.
